In one example, equipment area network 12 is completely contained within an electromagnetically shielded enclosure. The electromagnetically shielded enclosure substantially attenuates wireless signals between equipment area network 12 and wide area network 11. To facilitate communication between equipment area network coordinator 20 and wireless area network coordinator 16 a first antenna of equipment area network coordinator 20 is located inside of the electromagnetically shielded enclosure. A second antenna of equipment area network coordinator 20 is located outside the electromagnetically shielded enclosure.